


A Wolf and His Brother

by DrawingDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Curses, Homestuck AU, Idk I may just leave it a suprise, M/M, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Moon goddess stuff, Multi, Not sure about the character death, Other, Pairings may or may not show up, They all wolfies, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Lore, Werewolf Magic, and yeah the graphic discriptions of violence, good stuff, gotta lover her n her curses, lol, may come up a tad, wolf relater curses, yet..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness
Summary: “Dave, just know, Derrick would never hurt you okay?” He whispered softly, looking into the boys wide eyes. Noticing more blood dripping from his nose as he nodded. He reached forward to wipe it away, only to be stopped by a soft growl, and a small gasp. Dave was shaking, eyes wide with shock as he stared past his oldest brother. Red eyes locked with golden. One belonging to a little boy, barley five years old, the other to a blonde wolf. Who’s fur smelt of honey, and pelt shinned in the moonlight. To the boys dismay, his brother pulled away, circling to stand behind him. Dave backed into his brothers legs, feeling exposed and beyond scared. He felt blood rushing to his nose, dripping down his lips and chin as the scent hit him.“Bro..?”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just a gift to all the HS fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Just+a+gift+to+all+the+HS+fans).



"Derrick are you sure about this? Wouldn’t you rather wait till ma and Aunt Rosa are here with Rox and Rose?“ Richard asked, his fingers drumming on the counter of the marble top island. His shades propped a top his freshly cleaned and styled hair. His face cleanly shaven, clear of any blemishes that could draw the eye. It was rare to see the eldest of the Strider boys in a plain t-shirt and old paint stained sweatpants. Most of the time he tried to dress in his nicer clothing, considering he was going down on his last few years of college in the movie making industry. Yet he was on his mid February break and decided to fly back down to the Texan wilderness to stay with his brothers to have a well overdue Strider birthday for the twins. Yet he had not planned for this type of present to show up, especially in the form of Derrick and all his stupid shenanigans. Who, was currently sitting in his boxers on the counter right above the lazy Susan cabinet. Shoulders pressed against the cabinet behind him, arms crossed as his shades sat on the bridge of his nose. A small smirk twitching on his lips.

"Can you at least go put some damn clothes on?” Richard groaned as he poured himself another cup of coffee. He froze hearing a small little gasp, turning his head toward the entrance of the kitchen. The second youngest of the Strider boys, wearing boxers and a shirt that looked to belong to one of his elder brothers, fitting him quite like a dress. Small slightly chubby arms wrapped around the torso of a large puppet, Lil’ Cal. No doubt a birthday present from Derrick from a few years back.

“Bro said a bad word!” He cried out, orange eyes glowing with happiness. Derrick let out a snicker as he hopped off the counter, hands on his hips as he half marched over to the small boy. Looking down at him with an eyebrow raised, pushing his shades up to rest in his morning bed head of tangled blonde hair.

“Hey, is that my shirt ya lil’ shit?” Derrick demanded with a smile, his foot tapping rhythmically against the tile floor. Dirk gripped onto the puppet and shook his head with a grin. “Ya sure there lil’ man? Cause I’m pretty sure it’s mine, and if ya don’t give it back. You’re gonna have ta pay!” Dirk let out a small squeak as he tried to dart past his brother, only to be scooped up and tossed in the air with a loud squeal.

“NO I SWEAR!! I SWEAR!” He let out another giggle as he was crushed against his larger brothers chest and twirled around.

“Derrick be careful! You almost spilled my coffee.” Richard grumbled and shook his head, a smile still on his lips as he watched his younger brothers. Moving a safe distance away to keep his coffee from being spilled.

“Bro let go!! I wanna see D! I said I wanna see D!” The small blonde was squirming in his grip, one hand still securely around the puppet. His hand reaching out toward the eldest with a smile. “D tell Dick to let me gooooo!!” He whined, Richard throwing his head back in laughter as Derrick gasped, looking down at the boy with wide eyes. Yet they held a soft tone of amusement in their soft glare.

“Did ya just call me Dick? I told ya before, you’re the Dick!!” He snarled playfully, watching as Richard placed his mug down, waiting till he was looking up to toss the boy at him. “Yo D, catch the brat!” He gasped lurching forward to catch the flailing child who was screaming with pure joy as he wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and nuzzled his cheek. Derrick was bracing himself against the counter as he laughed, his older brothers look fucking priceless.

“Derrick! How many times have I told you to be careful!! What if I didn’t catch him that time?!” He snapped, wrapping his arms protectively around the six year old as he giggled, playing with the puppet as the older two Striders bickered playfully. “Well?” He demanded coldly as the blonde continued to double over with laughter.

“Y-You and I both know that ya won’t drop ‘em. For Christ’s sake ya still baby him like he was just birthed yesterday!” Derrick wiped away a few tears as he chuckled leaning against the fridge as he returned Richards glare with a playful one. “D his is six years old.”

“I’m aware of that Derrick, meaning he’s to young to see then. Ma’s rules.” The blonde scowled over at his brother. Dirk looked over at Derrick eyes wide with curiosity.

“See wha?” Dirk mumbled, looking back down at Cal and adjusting his hat.

“Yours and Dave’s birthday gift, well, one of them anyway.” Richard groaned as Dirk started to squirm in his grip. Excitement clear on his place face.

“Derrick no.”

“Derrick yes.”

“Derrick yes!” Dirk cheered as he hopped down with a grin on his cheeks. He strode over toward his brother, punching him softly in the hip. Then pointing up at the cabinet behind him once he had his brothers full and undivided attention. Serious matters were on the six year olds mind. Very serious matters indeed, that required the help of his two older brothers. “Can you get me the cereal box please?” Derrick nodded as Richard turned around to grab a bowl and spoon, swiftly turning in a circle, catching the box of fruit loops that was thrown at his head.

“Where’s Dave?” Dirk seemed to frown as he got quiet. Leaning against Derrick as he hugged onto cal, Richard sighed, turning as he put the spoon in the bowl and holding it out for his younger brother. “Still in bed?” Dirk nodded shyly as he walked forward and took the bowl. Instantly taking it to the table, Richard and Derrick made eye contact. His burgundy eyes filled with worry, Derrick nodded and waved him off as he turned toward the entrance of the kitchen, making his way out. “I’ll go grab him.”

~~~

“Dave?” Derrick climbed the stairs and was down the hallway, in search of the master bed room that the twins shared. He swore those two were inseparable since they say they met. Though being only a year apart in birth, they acted like they grew together and were birthed together. All the family knew to address them as the twins, and not just Dave and Dirk. He gently knocked on the door, leaning against the frame and waiting. He called out again after a moment. “Dave ya up?” There was a smile reply to come in. Derrick turned the knob and stepped in, finding Dave curled up in Dirks bed. He must have had another nightmare, he only every slept with Dirk when he was sad or had nightmares. The boy was curled up against the wall, holding onto one of Dirks pillows. His face buried in it. Derrick slowly picked his way through the mess and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Dave glanced up, his Crimson eyes puffy and tired. “C’m here..” Derrick mumbled, the boy was instant to get up and crawl over to his brother. A small sniffle coming from him as he crawled into his brothers arms. Instantly nuzzling into his chest and letting out a whimper. Derrick wrapping his arms around the small boy and holding him close. “Nightmares again?” He nodded, looking up with almost glowing eyes.

“T-This time t-the black w-olf got you…” Dave’s voice was barley above a whisper, his pure white hair hanging in his eyes as he shifted a bit. The poor kid already had problems as it was, he seemed to have gotten the one wrong gene in the Strider pool. Causing his eyes to be bright red, skin pale and hair white. He was a true albino, yet it wasn’t his looks or eyes that made him special. All the Striders had paler or palish skin with eyes ranging from gold to blood red. It was the fact his wolf was trying to mature already. High senses, quick movements, and more animal than human instincts. Made him smell more wolffish than he should have. One of the worst side affects was his random spikes in scent, it caused him heavy nose bleeds and much discomfort along with crying. It was also assumed to be the cause of the incident almost a year ago. Dave and Dirk had been outside playing, battling with their wooden swords. Running around like normal children, until Dave got one of his nose bleeds. He screamed and cried, saying he smelt something awful and couldn’t make it go away. Dirk was instant to run to come and get his elder brothers, by the time they had caught a whiff of the savage wolf, it was already creeping up on Dave. Who had his back to a tree, hands covering his nose as blood dripped down his chin. The large wolf was a werewolf no doubt, yet his human half had been lost to the disease. Derrick was instant to strip himself, Richard scooping up Dirk and taking him inside as Derrick ripped free from his skin. His wolf coming out with a snarl as it charged, claws digging into the ground as he bolted across the yard. Barreling into the large wolf and wrestling him to the ground. Long story short, he managed to land a crushing bite to the black wolfs neck. Backing off as he looked around, worried deeply about his brother. Making the mistake of turning his back on his opponent.

 _“DERRICK!!!”_ Apparently, in the twenty seconds the blonde wolf had his back turned, the other had snatched up one of the wooden swords. Managing to topple Derrick over and stab him heavily through the stomach before he could deliver another blow to finally end the savage beast. Richard had panicked, watching the scene unfold from a few feet away while Dave was cradled in his arms. Apparently Derrick was out for almost a week healing, and he woke up to a house full of Lalondes all fussing over him. After a full two weeks of recovering, the head of the pack pulled him aside.

 _“Derrick Mary Strider had that boy seen you shift I woulda left you ta suffocate on your own blood!_ ” It was rule that pack children, were not allowed to know of their wolf origins till of age. Protected them, and prepared them a year before they matured into their wolf and human skin; and momma Lalonde Strider was keen to hold the rule as long as she could. She planed on keeping all her boys safe and proper to following pack rules. It was only precaution, and Derrick knew it whether he liked it or not.

 _“Momma I know.. I couldn’t just do nothin! I’d rather break pack rule then have left Dave in danger! Ya know he’s going to mature faster than Dirk, he needs to see-_ ” Derrick had tried his way with arguing, but no one and I mean no one messes with Roxanne Lalonde-Strider. Derrick new better than to argue with his mother, it was like talking to a brick wall. Yet she sighed and shook her head, pulling her boy in for a hug before pulling him back inside. Derrick sighed, shaking his head from the memory. Looking down to find Dave snuggled against his chest. His breathing was sharp as he clutched onto his older brothers shirt.

“T-The y-yellow wolf didn’t come to S-save me, o-o-or you..” After the incident, Richard and Derrick had agreed to telling Dave that it was a human bro that saved him. Yet the younger Strider shook his head and processed to tell them it was a big yellow wolf; and he wanted to see him to thank him. Derrick ran a hand gently through his baby brothers hair, trying to offer comfort. His ears picked up on words, yet they were muffled and coming from Dave.

“Speak up lil’ man I can’t hear ya..” He whispered softly, allowing Dave to squirm in his arms to sit up properly. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled.

“I said you smell like him..” He mumbled looking back up at his brother with a small smile. “You smell like my yellow wolf.” His nose had started to bleed, and with that, the elder scooped him up and carried him off toward the washroom to clean him up.

~~~

“Tonight.”

“No.”

“D c'mon it’s tonight, I want to show him tonight after Dirk goes ta bed.” Richard had accompanied his brother on the back deck to watched the boys mud wrestle. “I said no Derrick, now be a good dog and drop it.” He snapped before talking a huge bite out of his sandwich. He glared at his brother through his shades, eyes narrowed. “Derrick I swear I’ll call ma.” Derrick let out a laugh as he sipped his ice tea, setting it on the wooden railing and shaking his head.

“You’re really threatening me with momma? What you gonna wait till I do it so ya can get a picture?” He taunted giving a smirk as he continued. “So she can come kick both are asses back into Sunday church school?” Richard choked on his food, quickly setting the plate down and coughing as he smacked his own chest to help the food go down.

“ ’M serious.” He coughed the words out before taking a swig of iced tea. Glaring daggers at the other as he continued to gulp down the sweet tea.

“So am I, make sure Dirk is a asleep and meet me with Dave on the pouch ta night.” Derrick leaned back into his chair as Dirk declared victory and heaved his little brother from the gaping hole of mud.

“You really are gonna show him?”

“He’s going to figure it out one way or another D. Kids as smart as Rose was when she was his age.” Derrick rumbled as he pulled down on his hat to shield his eyes from the harsh Texan sun. Took another sip of his tea, glancing over to find his brother greatly worried. “D I know what I’m doin’, do ya really think I would put Dave in danger?” Richard shifted, clearly uncomfortable as his brother looked at him.

“It’s not you I worry about, I know you won’t hurt him. Worst thing you can do is cuddle him to death.” Richard mumbled, looking over at Dave who was walking alongside Dirk and watching him dig his sword out from the mud pit. The elder bit on his lip, worry eating away at him as he tapped his foot. “I’m worried that Dave is going to be scared, and he isn’t going to want to be around you anymore..” He stood, grabbing his plate, turning on his heels as he headed back inside. “And I worry what that will do to you Derrick.” He shook his head and pushed the sliding door open. Stepping inside and shutting it behind him, to keep the cold air from escaping. Derrick fiddled with the idea in his mind. What if he doesn’t love me anymore? Derrick let out a soft whine as he cracked his knuckles. His muscles twitching as he watched over his twin brothers.

“Damnit..” He muttered, leaning back into his chair as he finally decided. “Aye, Dirk! Dave! Come on inside and take a bath ya mutts. D will have your head if ya get the carpet dirty!” He called standing up, stretching and cracking his shoulders as Dirk and Dave pounded up the steps. Laughing and giggling as they were covered from head to toe in mud.

“Can we take a bath with you?” Dirk piped up as Dave was seekingly glued to his side. His orange tangerine eyes sparkling as he looked up at his brother with slight puppy eyes. “Pleeeeaassseeee Bro!!” He whined as Derrick began chuckling and walking toward the back door. Shaking his head.

“Dirk I told ya, you and Dave are too old-” Derrick looked down feeling something tug at his shorts. He looked down, eyes wide as Dave’s met his. Hand tugging on his pants, Dirk behind him and looking up, lip out in a pouting matter.

“Please Big Bad?” Derrick swore his heart leaped as Dave mumbled his nick name. He sighed and pulled both boys into his arms and through the sliding door. Dave smiled and nuzzled his brothers cheek, mud smearing on his cheek. “Thanks Bro.” Dirk giggled and joined in the nuzzling.

“Aye stop it! Ya beats are gettin’ mud all over my face!” The older grumbled as he made his way up the stairs, calling out to his elder brother who was sitting in the living room. “Me and the boys are takin’ a bath!” He hollered down, D shaking his head as he turned the tv up a bit.

“Don’t make a mess Derrick! Cause I’m not cleaning it!” He called back with a laugh. Derrick shook his head and carried them down the hall toward their room. The tub was much bigger and more equipped to take a Strider bath. He sent the kids to run the bath and set off for towels.

 

“Dirk stop splashin’ !! You’ll get bubbles in my eyes!” Derrick snapped as he shifted, the water level reaching dangerous heights as Dirk giggle, scribbling on the plaster wall with washable markers. Derrick was leaning against the slanted half of the tub, his head clear above the bubbles and water level. Dirk standing down by the faucet, continuing his drawing, while his twin was sitting in his brothers lap. Curled into his chest, eyes closed as he enjoyed the warm water and his older brothers scent. It had been an hour, and two total baths to finally get the twins in the tub with out turning the water into brown sludge. “Make sure ta wash your hair Dirk, I can still seem some gel in it.” Derrick mumbled as he absent mindedly rubbed the younger’s back, who was currently sitting in his lap. Dirk nodded and continued his scribbling on the wall, his tongue slightly hanging out in focus on what he was doing. “Dave, lemme was your hair 'ight?” Dave nodded shyly before sitting up as the other leaned forward to grab the green apple scented shampoo. “How are ya feeling? Both of yas?” Derrick asked quietly while pouring a glob of the green shampoo in his hand, rubbing it gently into the youngest’s blonde locks.

“I’m good! Cal says I’m gettin’ better at wrestling!” Dirk piped up, happiness clear in his voice as he looked over to his brother for approval.

“That’s damn good D'stri! Ya keepin’ your little brother in check?” A chuckle in his throat as Dirk nodded, Dave sticking his tongue out in irritation. That’s when the splash war had started.

~~~

“Dave, hey, Davy wake up little man.” Richard poked his little brother. The blonde groaned as he pulled the covers closer to himself. Clearly giving the coldest of icy cold shoulders to his eldest brother. Sleep was very important to this five year old over anything that could be seen important that D had to wake him. “David Elizabeth Strider, this is your damn present from Derrick that I don’t even agree with. Now don’t wake up Dirk because it’s just for you, put on a sweatshirt the cold fog set in.” Richard growled softly, eyes widening as Dave let out a small growl, slowly sitting up and rubbing the still setting sleep from his eyes. Yawning the young blonde scooted toward the edge of the bed, shooing his brother out so he could dress himself. He shook his head as the door closed, making his way to the stairs and flash stepping down them. Not disturbing a piece of dust as he did, he waited at the bottom of the stairs for the boy.

“D, what did you feel the-” A small yawn intruded the voice that caught his attention as a few minutes passed. Richard shifting to look up the stairs, finding Dave in shorts and a tank top, clearly having forgotten that he had warned him of the cold fog. “-need to wake me up at two in the morning? And why can’t I wake up Dirk?” The small blonde whined out as he made his way down the rest of the steps, wrapping his small arms around D as he was scooped up.

“Derrick wants to show you something.. You can’t tell your brother okay?” Richard was gnawing at his lip in worry, what if his mom found out? She would slaughtered him and Derrick, the cut up the pieces to sneak on with her wine and cheese. “Did you hear me Dave? I’m serious!” He snapped softly as he pulled on his own jacket, leaning into the closet to look for Dave’s. He felt a tug on his jacket, looking down to find him pointing at the large magenta hoodie that belonged to Derrick.

“I want Derricks, and y-” another small yawn interrupting the blondes sentence once more as Richard pulled the hoodie from it hanger. “-Es I heard you. Why can’t I tell Dirk? How come it’s only my present?” Dave asked softly, curiosity getting the better of his sleepy mind. He was quick to gently snatch the hoodie from D, pulling it on as it practically engulfed his small body. The sweet smell of red-stag whiskey, red cinder, red wood trees, and something a little different, filled the boys nostrils. He smiled a bit, happy to be surrounded by his brothers scent. He took Richards hand as the elder opened the door, leading him onto the pouch, looking out into the fog.

“Dave, do you know why that wolf tried to attack you?” The question hit the boy like a wall, his stomach dropping a bit as the nightmare stirred in his head. Instantly clinging to his brother’s hand tightly. The elder sighed, scooping up the boy and giving him a kiss on the cheek before carefully descending down the steps and out into the yard. The fog surrounding them like a damp blanket. “Dave our family is really special. That’s why we live so far from the city, that and Derrick doesn’t like people to much.” He chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood a bit as he head toward the path that lead deep into the forest. The Texan ash trees had started to redden and turn yellow with the changing weather, fall was coming quicker than last year it seemed.

“What do ya mean special?” The boy mumbled softly, the air smelling thick of moisture and sap. It was starting to hurt his nose. “D my nose is hurting again..” He whispered softly, already smelling the blood rush to his nose. His head starting to hurt at the sudden rush of scents, information swirling in his head. He felt his brother stop to wipe the trickling liquid from his nose. “Well for starters, your nosebleeds? Well those are a sign that you’re special too little brother. Derrick and I had the same thing, 'cept it happened when we were a lot older.” He explained softly, watching Dave’s red eyes widen in a bit of shock. He shook his head replying with a small 'no way, I’m just a freak’. Richard shook his head, nuzzling Dave’s cheek softly before checking to make sure his nose wasn’t bleeding to heavily.

“You are not a freak, you are just maturing a lot earlier than most of us.” “Most of us what..? You sound like you’re implying somethin’.. Rose said when peoples voices get deeper they are implying somethin’ and-” he stopped seeing his brother laugh and shake his head.

“What?”

“I’m surprised Rose hasn’t said a word to ya yet. Aunty Rosa musta made her swear not to breath a word of anything to you.” The five year old was confused, a word of what? The family being special? Were Aunty Rosa and Ma special too? Questions pouring from his mouth in a sleepy tone that was starting to fade as he woke up more. “Dave, you know all those story’s Aunty Rosa tells of us being like wolves? Running around and being free and happy souls with no worries in the world?” Dave nodded, a smile on his face as he remembered winters by the fire when Aunty Rosa came for Christmas. The smell of fresh hot coco filling the boys alongside his mother famous Stri-Londe Snickerdoodles.

“I like the one about the golden-eyed wolf the most. When he found out 'bout his newest brother, and how he always would protect him!” Dave smiled remembering how Derrick would always hold him close and cuddle when ever she told the story. He mostly remembered seeing those golden eyes light up at the mention of the newest wolf, the pride that shown whenever she told of how the wolf protected his brother from Ravens and crows. It was almost as if Derrick was hearing a tale of his distant family member. “Story is like my wolf! How he protected me from the black one!” He smiled looking around as the trees grew thicker and taller around them. The fog thinning out a tad as the ventured deeper down the path. “Are we going to the clearing? Is my present out there? Is Derrick already there waiting? You gonna tell me why our family is special?” More questions flooded out as the boy woke up more, clinging to his brother as he heard the sound of branches snapping. They had finally reached the dew covered clearing, the flowers still hanging on to their last bits of life before starting to wilt away with the warm weather. The moon shining down through the fog, Dave was looking around in wonder, the setting a bit , unsettling, yet beautiful in the moment.

“I like the golden-eyed wolf story too… My favourite thing was watching him hover over you like his life depended on it. Derrick was such a lush for you Dave..” Dave glanced at his brother as Richard set him down. His eyes scanning the clearing. The boy was confused, was he comparing Derrick to the golden-eyed wolf? “He wouldn’t leave your side no matter what.. Even when the full moon took him before he learned to control himself.. He still stayed by the house, watching over you until morning returned him.” Dave was staring up at his brother, awestruck. Yet there was fear behind the twinkle in his eyes.

“I-I don’t understand..” He whispered softly, watching his brothers eyes shift to look down at him.

“Dave you are maturing much faster than usual for a wolf.. Derrick convinced me it was good to tell you..” The blonde sighed as he shook his head, looking down at Dave once more. “Trust me.. You will understand better when you are older.. Just.. You know Derrick would never hurt you?” The little boy was taken aback from the question, even with being five he understood that his brothers would always protect him. Derrick being his main one it seemed, always fussing over him like a mother duck fussing over her chick.

“Yeah I know that D, big bad always gots my back!” He chirped as the his brother ruffled his hair. Correcting him softly the Derrick always would have his back. “D.. What’s that smell?” Dave asked softly, picking up on a soft honey scent. Looking around a bit as another twig snapped, D sighed, kneeling down by his brother.

“Dave, just know, Derrick would never hurt you okay?” He whispered softly, looking into the boys wide eyes. Noticing more blood dripping from his nose as he nodded. He reached forward to wipe it away, only to be stopped by a soft growl, and a small gasp. Dave was shaking, eyes wide with shock as he stared past his oldest brother. Red eyes locked with golden. One belonging to a little boy, barley five years old, the other to a blonde wolf. Who’s fur smelt of honey, and pelt shinned in the moonlight. To the boys dismay, his brother pulled away, circling to stand behind him. Dave backed into his brothers legs, feeling exposed and beyond scared. He felt blood rushing to his nose, dripping down his lips and chin as the scent hit him.

“Bro..?”


	2. The Moon Who Came and Took a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf is my child, for he does my bidding, for he runs with the waves of the moon. His mind slipping away into the cries of the Ravens who carry my lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go, first chapter man. Sorry 'bout any typos, and like all my stories, comments and suggestions are always welcome!

“Rosalyn! Sister!! He’s cursed! By the moon he is a cursed!!” A cry ripped through the night as the house was awoken. It was his mothers, a voice he had come to know since the first moon he every saw. His eyes jerking open as her wail brought him from his sleep. He threw off his blanket, paying no mind to his two half sisters who growled at the sudden intrusion of noise. He was pulling on pants over his boxers, the cold air biting at his exposed skin almost eagerly. His burgundy eyes wide as he stumbled around into the dark hall, his elder sister at his heels as he peaked into the hall just to see Rosalyn making her was down to the the bedroom of his mother. This made the eldest tense up.  
What in the world was going on? Especially this late at night? Was it something with the newest member of the family? Maybe mother and her already swollen belly, was the baby coming too soon? Questions whirling in his head and starting to cloud his thoughts. Maybe something with his younger brother? It was earlier in the night that Richard had taken his brother to his mother. Little Derrick saying that his stomach felt weird, and he just wanted mom.

He pushed the bedroom door open more, Taking a step out into the now dimly lite hall. He glanced over his shoulder as he felt a small pressure at his bare back. A sigh coming off his lips as he realized it was just his oldest half sister. Clearly wanting to know what was causing all the commotion in the house, Roxy was always wanting to know what was happening. Richard quietly demanded that Roxy stay with Rose in the room. The pink eyed girl opening her mouth to protest, only to be silenced by his eyes as  his next words pushed out his lips.

“I’m serious, stay put sis. Not until ma and Auntie Rosa says it okay.” He mumbled, kissing his sisters forehead and sending her to stay with Rose. Yet she was quick to grip his shirt before he could slip out.

"But Rich, I wanna see whats goin' on!" Roxy demanded, her eyebrows furrowed as she gave a soft whine to prove her great concern. His eyes drifted to see Rose, eyes wide as she was pressed against the side of her elder sister. Her small hands clenching onto the to-big shirt of Roxy. Something must be troubling the girl, she was usually never one to show fear. Which only seemed to bolster his next words more.

"I know sis, just let me make sure its safe, please. You know Auntie Rosa would rip me to shreds if anything happened to you both.." Roxy opened her mouth once more to argue his words, though she glanced down as she heard a small grunt from Rose. Her lavender eyes seeming troubled with fear, even making Richard want to stay put. Though he sighed and kneeled down, giving a soft coo as he reached out to ruffle her longer blonde locks. "Keep Rox in check would ya?" He let a small smile slip on his lips as Roxy growled, Rose giving a small absent nod. With that he crept into the hallway, closing the door, eyes scanning up and down the hall. There was a soft whining sound, then something hit the floor. His mom yelled out in surprise. “Ma!” He called out as he followed the sound, his ears barley straining as he caught the strip of light from his mothers room. Then the voices, and he crept closer, failing to notice the small bloody hand prints and scuff marks that traced the wall.

“Derrick, honey it’s me, it’s okay darlin’ mommas here, mommas here..” His mothers voice only beckoned him closer to the door, she sounded scared with an undertone of pity. Peaking inside to see a lamp shattered on the floor. The decorative porcelain was in shards that covered a wide span of the floor by his mothers bare feet. There was a soft growl and the pith of claws against the floor. The boys eyes widened, had Derrick..? How could he have turned already? He was much to young to, not to mention he himself hadn't even seen any of the family shift. Hell, Richard was still trying to pull of a shift now that he was of age.

“Roxanne how could this have happened? He’s too young to turn! To young! How could he have turned already? He’s only twelve..” Rosalyn’s voice was clear confusion, strained with worry. They both faced the corner, standing stiff, shoulders clearly showing distress. Richard felt hiss stomach drop at there words, he had reached age a year ago, that would mean his brother was three years early. Which could mean one thing.. Richard felt the hair on the back of his neck, he felt like his spine had vanished or had hollowed out in a half of a second. 

“The goddess has cursed him, it’s all his damned fault Rosa, it’s all his fault!” His mothers voice was tense as she shook her head. He instantly knew who she was referring to.. His father, the scum who dared to mate before the blue moon. As soon as he reached age, Richard was told of his father and the crimes against his mate and her own sister. Not to mention the pride he had striped from his mother, and the family name. Now the Goddess had taken out her anger on the innocent child of a cheater, a lair, and a prideful excuse of a wolf, a dirt poor excuse of a man. If he didn't feel so worried, his blood would be boiling to the point he could possibly pull off a shift. Though he shook his head a bit to clear his mind, try and push the worry from his mind, Derrick was fine, he had to be. The goddess wouldn't make him pay for his fathers mistakes.

“Now Roxanne, let’s not be so harsh, at least not in front of the poor thing..” He pushed the door open a bit, opening his mouth yet he froze up. A blonde wolf, scrawny and fur matted with blood as it cowered in the corner of the room. Clearly shaking as its wild eyes darted around the room in a panic. It’s fur raised on end as it gave a strained whine, the thing was clearly scared, its body slanted and pressed against the wall. Paws slipping on the floor, having to adjust causing another scrambling click of nails on the floor as the creature kept himself from falling. Richard couldn't take this, if this was truly his brother, he wouldn't just stand by and watch him suffer. He needed help, he needed to be taught, to be comforted and told that it would be okay. This was a part of him, he shouldn't be scared. Before he could stop himself, Richard was pushing the door open so he could step inside the room.

“Ma..?” The two woman turned their heads, shock written on their faces as they stared at the sixteen year old who took a step forward. His eyes showing confusion and worry, glancing at them, to the wolf, and then back. “Is that..? Is that really Derrick..?” He whispered out softly as he swallowed a bit of saliva that was pooling beneath his tongue as the tension was easy to sense throughout the room as he allowed himself to take everything in. “I thought he still had three more years? Mom is he going to be okay?” The teen questioned, his eyes going back to what he knew was his little brother. Questions running through his head as he took another step forward. The bloody paw prints catching his eyes as he took another few steps, hand hesitantly reaching out for his aunt. She had turned to meet him, taking his hand and pulling him close quickly, arms securely around him. He could smell his aunts panic, and need to protect him as if he was her own pup.

“Richard, darling please go back to your room.” Rosalyn pleaded, her salmon pink eyes staring down at her younger nephew in worry as the wolf gave out a whine. Its claws clicking against the hardwood of the floor, it’s ears pinned back and tail between its legs. “It’s okay honey, Derrick is going to be just fine, he’s just a bit of an early shifter..” Her attention turning back to Richard as she pulled him back a bit more. Her eyes never leaving his as her grip tightened on him as she gave a soft whine. His eyes shifted as he looked toward his mom, she was sitting on the floor, her arms covering his stomach as she stared at the wolf still hunkered in the corner. “Everything is going to be okay..” He voice sounded almost, uncertain? It only caused the elder of the boys to tense up as he pressed up against his aunt in worry. A small whine slipping from his lips. What was going on? He gave a whine, his body starting tremble as he could feel the fear filling the room. "God Roxanne please don't be so close to him, if he is truly cursed then we have no idea if he even is human anymore." Her voice was tight as she kept her stronger than life grip. She was terrified, the emotion rolling off his aunt in rapid waves, why? Why was she scared of Derrick? This was just an early shift right? Nothing more than the fact that his little brother was an early shifter. 

"Ma, whats happening?" Richard could barley stop the words from slipping from his tight lips. His eyes wide as they shifted toward his brother. The wolf was drooling, eyes wide and full of terror as its fur was sticking straight up along it's shoulder blades. He tried to pull away from his aunt, desperately wanting to curl around him to offer comfort and help. He twitched hearing his mother give a grief filled whine, her shoulders as her blonde locks hung in her face.   
  
"Rosa, take Richy back to his room please, then go open the front door." Richard felt his heart drop as he heard his mothers words, he felt a strange sting tug at his lash line. Her voice was barley loud enough to be considered a whisper, he could see her breaths starting to shake. He was confused, shouldn't they be trying to help Derrick? Shouldn't they be trying to keep Derrick safe? Why? Why were they both acting like this? His mind was racing a mile a minute, his stomach flipping in twisting in ways he never thought he never knew possible. Yet he still connected it to the familiar feeling of wanting to vomit up all his stomach contained. He felt his body start to grow cold as his aunt started to pull him back, yet his eyes were well anchored to his mother. His feet stumbled to compensate the space between himself and his ant as she gently tugged him back further toward the door. Suddenly he stepped forward, his body yanking forward to try and be free of his aunts arms. 

"Ma!" His voice cracked as his vision went slightly blurry as he felt Aunt Rosa's arms tighten around his waist, trying to keep him back.  
  
"Richard goddammit listen to your mothers words! You shouldn't even be here, you should be protecting your sisters!" He felt his aunts breath on his ear as she tried to yank him back once more, yet he stubbornly shook his head. "Richard!" the boy gave a soft growl, shaking his head again, this was his brother, his baby brother. Derrick needed help.   
  
"Ma no! We gotta help him! We have to help Derrick!" He snapped, his mother tensing at his words, he watched her pink rose coloured eyes lock with his, the eyes filled with tears as she gave a whimper. Shaking her head as she looked away, her shoulders dropping. In this moment, Richard felt his heart break. He had only ever remembered seeing his mother like this once in his life. When his father was announced a traitor, and the Strider name was tarnished by a cheating, lying, manipulative, and self centered bastard. He felt like he was going to vomit, his stomach was tied in all sorts of wrong knots. His body was shaking, he felt a slick wetness dripped down his cheek. Trailing down his chin and hitting the floor.

For the first time in his life, Richard William Strider, felt a feeling he never wanted to feel again. This was despair.

~~~

All night had he been up, pacing, or trying to be lulled to sleep by his mothers sweet songs. All he remembered, or bothered to, was the scrambling of claws on wood and the crashing into the front door. H remembered being dragged back to his room, wrapping his arms tightly around his sisters, holding them close as he heard screaming. Derrick had wanted to escape, he wanted away from the strange noises and overwhelming scents. His mother had told him that Derrick was cursed by the moon goddess, for she had taken her anger out on the offspring of one whom never deserved a mate. She doomed the poor boy to never be in control of his wolf. That the moon would lull him into a dream of nothingness, a dream of oblivion as the wolf took full control. Two souls smashed into one body, one in control by the warmth of the sun, while the other forced its way to the surface as the moon called out to it's lost child.

“Richard darlin’ come here, come lay with momma.” His mothers voice beckoned him once more from the window near the front door. He whined out softly as he glanced at her, then back to the window. Heaving a sigh as he reluctantly pulled himself away from the perch he had made. Picking up the blanket off the arm chair and pressing himself against his mothers side, draping the blanket over them bother. Her hands instantly planting them selfies in his messy hair, scratching gently at his scalp and pushing the tangles out. “Don’t fret much over him.. The goddess will make sure he returns safe.. I pray she does..” She managed a soft sigh as she watched her eldest pup snuggle against her side. Arm wrapped protectively over her growing stomach, her other hand rubbing at her sons scalp in hopes to sooth him of his worry.

“Ma, why would the goddess curse him..? Shouldn’t she have cursed..” He trailed off, once he had learned of what his biological father had done, he refused to call himself his child. He forbid himself to take after his father, he never wanted to be in the shadow of such scum. “Shouldn’t she have cursed him..?” He questioned softly, though his voice held anger and confusion. Exhausted eyes looking back toward the door. God, he wanted to hear scratching at the door, or a soft knock, maybe even the sound of sobbing to signal his brother had made it home safely. Anything, anything that would mean he could see his little brother again, hold him close and swear to protect him, even from the goddess.

“The goddess works in ways even your Auntie Rosa can’t understand.. She may have just blessed little Derrick with the first of his pelt early..” Even with how reassuring her words sounded, or she tried to make them sound, he was certain that he was not an early shifter. Why she never told him the truth, even though she knew he knew the truth.. He figured it was just her trying to comfort her already fraying nerves. The poor woman had been through so much, and she was about to bring another child into the world, even though it was almost a year ago she had brought his youngest brother. She couldn’t loose a child, no matter who it belonged too. Derrick was hers, just as Richard was, Her precious gifts, not matter who had gifted them. 

“He’s gonna come home.. Right ma..? Please tell me he's coming back...” His voice was small, tight and full of brotherly worry. The woman felt a frown pulling a bit at her lips, as she let her gaze lock with the shine of the moon creeping it's way through the window. Richard glanced up at his mother, her eyes looked tired, she looked tired of hoping that her son would return. Richard feared that his mother had already lost hope for Derrick.

“I pray he does baby.. I pray he does..“  Her voice was soft, a tear dripping down her cheek as she looked away and shook her head. Richard prayed, he prayed that his brother would return to her tired arms in the early hours of the morning. He nuzzled into her shoulder, taking in her honeysuckle scent, hoping for comfort any a little bit of sleep.


	3. And so the Sun Returned the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the moon will fall and the Ravens rise, the sun will rip my child away. Rip him from his cursed skin and return him to his human form

He woke with a start, face squished against something soft that smelt much of must and moss and lots of dirt. His eyes blinking slowly at first, wincing at the light that seemingly blinded him for a moment. Then his eyes blinked rapidly to adjust as he gave a soft groan, rolling onto his back as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from his eyelashes. He let his arms drop down to his sides, feeling a soft damp tickle against his neck and palms his eyes widened in shock. Sun light peaking through the thick trees surrounding him as he pushed himself up onto his knees in the mossy underbrush. Wincing at the soreness of how his muscles felt, how everything felt stiff and tensed up. What had happened..? Where was he? Where was his big brother?

“Momma..? Auntie Rosa..?” He called out softly, looking around as his mind started to finally come too and make sense of things. He looked around as his legs curled in, looking behind him and from side to side. The little blonde realized he was in the forest, not only that, but this forest, this land was not familiar to him at all. He whined out softly as he backed up, yelping out as his back pressed against something. Whipping around, on his hands and knees he gave a snarl, then feeling stupid as he realized it was a tree. He groaned out on frustration and pushed himself up, brushing a bit of moss of himself. Taking notice that his hands, arms, knees and legs were all scraped up. Cakes in dirt, grass, bruises here and there and a bit of dried on blood. Not to mention the fact of his stark nudness.   
“I’m.. Naked..?” He let out a small giggle, eyes lighting up as he slowly made it to his feet from his sitting position. Wobbling a bit as he then caught his balance quickly as his legs protested greatly. Now he knew it was a prank, most likely plotted by Roxy. Who bugged and bugged until his older brother agreed to play along. He let out another soft giggle, letting his hand ruffle his long blonde locks. At least they didn’t cut his hair like they usually threatened, well, he hoped they didn't. That and he hoped he didn't have any sharpie on his face either, that would truly be embarrassing.  
“ ‘ight 'right ya guys got me!! Does momma know Richard? She gonna skin both of ya’s!” He called out with a smile on his lips, his eyes wincing as he slowly spun around. His eyes searching the forest around him for the blonde hair that stuck out like a sore thumb against the bright green of spring. He was still smiling, calling out again for his brother and sisters to come out and give him some clothes. Yet, after a several minutes of nothing, and unanswered calls, the twelve year old started to feel a heavy pit growing in his stomach. His eyebrows furrowed as he gave a soft nervous whine, he felt the hair on the back of his neck starting to stand alongside the growing anxiety he was feeling. He gulped hearing nothing but silence start to surround him, his fingers intertwined as he tried to comfort himself the best he could. He took a shaky deep breath. this was just a prank. A well planned out joke that wasn't meant to scare him, just to mess with him like always. "R-Rich momma's ain't gonna b-be happy if I g-get hurt!" his voice was shakier than he had expected it would be. It was all just a stupid joke. 

~~~

It had been almost two hours now, he was sitting against the tree once more curled in on himself. Arms wrapped around his knees, pulling them tightly against his chest as he gave a disheartened sigh. Everything was aching, his legs felt heavy and now his stomach muscle was starting to hurt. His stomach had been growling softly, though the growls were slowly growing larger and larger as he waited. Richard was coming for him, along side Rox and Rose with a warm blanket and some food. Though, his stomach was still curling, it was starting to cave in one him, that something was wrong, and that his brother and sister may not be coming back for him. He whimpered out softly at the thought, burying his face into his arms as he pressed against the tree more. His hands hurt, as did his knees and his bruised legs and arms. Derrick was starting to feel like he was being rid of, yet that couldn't be true? His mother and Auntie loved him, and so did his stupid big brother and two sisters. They told him they lived him all the time, so why would they abandoned him like this? Maybe they had forgotten about him and their prank? 

They had to come for him, they wouldn’t just abandon him like this? Would they? No, no momma would realize of his absence after an hour, she would be searching for him. She loves him, they loved him. That’s when it came down in on the blonde, that something was most definitely wrong. He needed to do something.

~~~

It was starting to get cold as the sun moved slowly around the sky. The trees offered his delicate skin protecting from burn, yet they offered very little warm air. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he paused. He had been walking for what seemed like hours, off in a random direction. Well, he assumed it north, by watching the streams of sunlight that managed to break through, move along the ground. he had his arms wrapped around himself, blonde locks falling in his face as he continued to walk. Placing his bare feet carefully along the ground, trying his best to avoid sticks and rocks. He stopped, hearing a twig snap, his eyes looking around as he turned a bit. His shoulders tensing up as his eyes narrowed as he scanned around anxiously. His nose twitching as if on instinct, his arms tightening protectively around himself.Eyes taking in the large clearing he had stumbled into. The sun light was still struggling to break through the thinner cover, trees reaching out long limbs as if to hold hands, trying their best to prevent the harsh rays from reaching the moss covered floor.

“Richard..? Roxy..?” He called out softly, golden eyes scanning around, finally falling on a pair of mist blue eyes. He was frozen, eyes locked with a wolf, not on the big side, but big enough. He assumed the size of a German Shepard, which he knew was about to his hip, maybe taller. They boy knew it was a wolf, though, it sat much like a dog. It’s pelt seemed to blend in perfectly against the dark trees and underbrush that seemed to surround it perfectly. It sniffed at the air, then gave a snort, causing the blonde to stiffen. Was it going to eat him..? Maybe attack him and leave him to bleed out to feast on his corpse later?

Then, the wolf yawned, showing off those sharp teeth and long dog-like tongue. It’s jaws clicked together as it stood, shaking it pelt clean of dirt and twigs. As it took a step forward, the boy was instant to crouch down, make himself look smaller, eyes never breaking contact. Gold never leaving the most of the foggy blue. Yet the wolf stopped, his ears flickering a bit, giving a face of, confusion..? Didn’t it know he was an easy potential meal?   
The wolf seemed to snort at the thought, shaking it’s head and opening its jaws that looked strangely like silent laughter. The boy scrunched up his nose in irritation, why the hell was the thing laughing at him? He hadn’t even said anything, or done anything funny. The hell was the thing laughing at? Could it read minds all of a sudden?

“What ’re you laughin’ at ya mutt?” He snapped out, his growing hunger starting to put him on edge as he finally leaned back enough to sit down on his bum with a huff. Pushing hair out of his face, smearing a bit of dirt on his cheeks as he sniffled. He was lost in an area he knew nothing of, hungry, naked, cold, and now a stupid wolf was making fun at him. It finally seemed to bring tears to his eyes, he sniffled once more as he pulled his knees into his chest. Stupid wild dog, stupid forest, stupid stupid stupid!  
“Just wanna go home..” He whimpered out softly, curling in on himself as his breath caught in his throat. He just wanted to go home, that’s all he wanted, to curl up by the fire with his mother. A small sob came from his throat as he closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his tears from falling. To the boys disappointment, he was crying now, small sons shook his boys as he tried to curl in tighter on himself. It was useless, at this rate he would never find his way home, and it had only been a few hours.

Something pushed hot wet air at his cheek, a warmth hovering by his side. The little blonde whimpered and glanced up, eyes widening in surprise as the eyes were much closer. He could see every hair on its muzzle, dark browns mixed with a few soft tan and black. It’s nose working as it pressed against his dirt and tear stained cheek. Moving up and sniffing at his hair, then snorting and shaking its head. He whimpered out softly, his hand coming up to rub at his eye, clearing it of tears. He grunted as he felt the rough tongue against his other cheek and corner of his eye. Lapping softly at fallen tears an dirt, the boy grunted and pushed at the muzzle of the wolf.

“A-Ay get off me! Yer gettin’ yet s-stupid slobber all over me!” He cried out desperately, his sadness starting to slip away as the wolf proceeded to cover him with licks and kisses. A small bark as it tackled him, the boy giggled out as he was being licked and nipped at. “Hey! S-stop that!!” The blonde gave a sheer giggle as he wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck, hand tangling in his scruff as he nuzzled the wolf’s cheek. His giggle was light and happy, kissing the wolf’s muzzle int thanks as he held the beast close.   
“Awe, you ain’t nothin’ but a pup, furs all fluffy!” He giggled as the wolf snorted, a few drops of wetness from its nose, remembering the times he say with his Auntie as she told him all about the things that lived outside in the forest. Wolves being a big part, and how the pups always had soft downy fur.

“James! James? Oh now where did that little rascal go?” The wolf the wolf paused, swirling his head around, ears perked as he gave a small bark. Standing up and bounding toward the edge of the clearing, tail wagging as he gave another bark. The dirty boy say up, already missing the warmth and softness of the fur. The wolf gave a small little hop and another bark, spinning around as he heard twigs snap and the muttering of a woman. The boy curled up again once more, eyes wide as he watched an older woman make her way into the clearing, her feet bare and longer hair tied back into a pony tail with a red ribbon. Glasses framing her face and a cyan blue sundress with pink flowers. A large sun hat atop her wild raven locks that didn’t fit back in the ribbon. Tan gloves covered he hands as she held a lager basket at her hip, filled with all sorts of leaves.

“Oh James Crocker you nearly scared me into my wolf!” The woman wagged a finger as the wolf pawed at the ground, ears pinned back. “Now listen here child, how am I supposed to raise you into a proper young man like your Pop pop when all you do is prance around in the god awful pelt!” The boy raised an eyebrow in question, was this lady crazy? Must be, she’s talking to a wild animal as if he was a human child standing before her. That, and who gives a wolf a full name like James Crocker?

He jumped a bit as the wolf gave a howl, standing on its back legs as it took a few steps back, before turning and trotting his way over to him. The woman took a few steps forward, saying something along the lines of _Now James, you stop with this Tom foolery right this moment-_ she paused, eyes wide as she stared down at the little naked twelve year old that sat in the mossy grass in front of her. The wolf whined out softly, nipping at the boys hair, then glancing back at the woman. She slowly leaned down to set the basket down, her eyes wide with surprise. What in the world was a naked little boy doing out in their territory? Not to mention butt arse naked and by himself! Surly he must have parents around, maybe teaching him about his form? Cause darn tooting did he reek of wolf, yet, he looked to young to be transforming into his pelt. How strange.

“Well, well hello there little one.” She took a few steps closer and kneeled down, her knees cracking with the pressure of the slow movement. She didn't want to scare the boy off, who knows how long he would last by himself out in the woods. Especially with the rouges huffing and puffing their way around from time to time. Good heavens he could be scooped up!  The wolf yipped, walking over and nuzzling her cheek, as if telling her not to worry so much, then making a quick glance back to the little blonde boy with quit handsome golden eyes. “Are you lost..?” He slowly nodded, sitting up a bit straighter as she then asked for what should only come natural to meeting a little naked boy in the woods. "And your name?" Her voice was soft as she stared him in the eyes, hers seemed calm, and inviting. Trustworthy. The blonde gulped nervously, he greatly wished for the wolf to be at his side in this moment. Though, remembering what his mother had taught him, a gentleman never kept a woman waiting.

“Names Derric’ Strider, and I’m-” he glanced down at fingers, counting slowly, each finger twitching as he did. The wolf watched him with confused eyes, while the woman waited patiently with a smile for him to finish. The blonde nodded to himself and clear his throat. Golden eyes blazing with what she assumed to be pride.   
“My names Derric’ Strider and I’m twelve years 'ld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really cute Derrick talk I love   
> Also, feel free to leave comments and suggestions! All is welcome :D


End file.
